Obsession
by deangirl1
Summary: E/O Drabble challenge!
1. Full Stop

Disclaimer: Still just borrowing Kripke's pretty toys

**Disclaimer:** Still just borrowing Kripke's pretty toys.

**A/N:** Drabble Challenge! My cohorts (or the most up-to-date list I have…): Enkidu07,Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, deangirl1, Nana56, PA Davis, supernaturalsammy67, NC Girl, Muffy Morrigan, Supernoodle, SherryDarling, mahtalie

**Word:** Abrupt – Sadly only used once in this fic…

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Branches slapped and scraped at Dean's face as he ran headlong through the woods. His ankles were rolling dangerously on the uneven ground as he pounded along as fast as he could. His breath was coming in harsh pants now.

Sammy was beside him and slightly ahead, pounding along, panting and cursing when he had enough breath.

It was supposed to be a simple Wendigo. It wasn't.

The claws down Dean's back had felt like a Wendigo's.

Distracted by running, Dean didn't notice the cliff until he was already falling, arms pin-wheeling.

And then the fall came to an abrupt

* * *

**A/N:** So I decided that as I am officially hooked, I might as well just put these all together in one "fic"… So future drabbles will appear in subsequent chapters…. And, yes. The lack of end punctuation _is _deliberate!


	2. It Comes On Slow

**Disclaimer:** Still just borrowing Kripke's pretty toys.

**A/N:** Drabble Challenge! My cohorts (or the most up-to-date list I have…): Enkidu07,Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, deangirl1, Nana56, PA Davis, supernaturalsammy67, NC Girl, Muffy Morrigan, Supernoodle, SherryDarling, mahtalie

**A/N2:** So a bunch of people thought my house-keeping all the drabbles into one story, meant that the would BE one story. So… I took that as a challenge… so this is a continuation from chapter 1. You may also notice that I've incorporated previous drabble words – just because I can… and the phrase of the week twice….

**Phrase:** It comes on slow.

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose.

* * *

It comes on slow.

The feeling of gravity and the world beneath him. The ground is hard, grass beneath his cheek. Clammy skin.

Wind ghosts over the other cheek.

He can hear the wind. Well a breeze anyway. The leaves are rustled by it. There are birds. And bugs.

The smell of earth, his own sweat. Something coppery.

There is copper in his mouth too.

It's dark. His eyes are shut. He'd open them if they didn't weigh a ton.

Lashes flutter. Open less than abruptly.

Green. Brown. Earth and trees.

Sensation comes on slow.

Pain.

It comes on slow.

* * *

**A/N:** So? Should I keep stringing these puppies together? I think that I am now officially a freak….


	3. Following My Brother's Footsteps

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. That'd be Kripke et al.

**A/N:** Another effort of the Drabble challenge – sorry this is so late – I was on a plane in a thunder storm when this was supposed to be being posted… I tried to think of Dean. Bad idea. I tried to hum Metallica. Couldn't think of a word of lyrics.

**Players**: Enkidu07, Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, Muffy Morrigan, mahtalie, SupernaturalSammy67, SherryDarling, TCB 0.5, Twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi and Moonlight80.

**Word:** Broken

**Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

He pounded through the undergrowth, his breath hitching in his chest. Branches twisted, snapped, and broke beneath his feet.

He'd killed his own beastie and hoped his brother had dispatched his own.

He was going to kill him when he found him. Would it kill him to leave his phone on when they were hunting?

Would it kill him to check it?

Splitting up was always stupid.

"Dean!" Sam screamed with what was left of his broken voice.

He seemed to be following a path already pounded through broken vegetation.

He stopped. Looked over the cliff. At his broken brother.


	4. It's Like Fatal Attraction All Over Agai

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. That'd be Kripke et al.

**A/N:** Another effort of the Drabble challenge – sorry this is so late – I was on a plane in a thunder storm when this was supposed to be being posted… I tried to think of Dean. Bad idea. I tried to hum Metallica. Couldn't think of a word of lyrics.

**Players**: Enkidu07, Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, Muffy Morrigan, mahtalie, SupernaturalSammy67, SherryDarling, TCB 0.5, Twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi and Moonlight80.

**Word:** Broken

**Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Dean tried to breathe through the pain. He really did. Inventory time.

Legs. Right. Moves. Ok. Left. Moves. Ok.

Arms. Right. Moves. Hurts. Not so ok. Left. Moves. Ok.

Head. Moves. Hurts like a bitch.

When he wakes up again, Dean considers that something has broken his fall. In fact, he thinks it might still be there.

He really doesn't want to move to see what he's lying on. Of course, he still has to finish his inventory. He can feel the warmth beneath him.

Dean shifts enough to look.

_Shit. _

It used to be a rabbit. It was broken.


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. Simply borrowing Mr. Kripke's toys for fun --- not profit!

**A/N:** Drabble challenge with a growing list of compatriots. Including, but not limited to PADavis, Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, Iheartsam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, Muffy Morrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, TCB 0.5, twinchaosblade, InSecret, supernoodle, vanessa sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Enkidu07.

**Word:** Skin.

**Word Count:** 101 – so sue me. I'm not freakin' perfect. YOU pick the last word to cut….

* * *

He knew it was reckless. And dangerous – and not only to himself – this careening headlong down the slope.

Had to know.

Couldn't bear not knowing.

Couldn't _see_ if someone was breathing from that far away.

Or not.

Stones slipped out from under his feet. Branches smacked him everywhere.

He didn't feel it.

Had to be _there_.

Jumping.

Impact jarring everything.

Running.

Breath in ragged pants.

Still he couldn't _see_.

The first thing he saw was the skin that had formed on the puddle of blood by his brother's head.

Then the rise and unsteady fall of his chest.

"Dean," he breathed.

* * *

**A/N:** That extra word just bugs the crap out of me…..


	6. Sometimes Its Hard to Be Comfortable in

**Chapter Title:** Sometimes Its Hard to Be Comfortable In Your Own Skin

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. Just borrowing Mr. Kripke's pretty toys. Promise to return them someday…

**A/N:** Drabble challenge with the usual and ever expanding suspects, including PADavis, Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, Iheartsam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, Muffy Morrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, TCB 0.5, twinchaosblade, InSecret, supernoodle, vanessa sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Enkidu07.

**Word:** Skin

**Word count:** 100 on the nose baby!

* * *

He knew deep down he didn't want to be conscious. It was warm here. And quiet.

Out there it was noisy. And cold.

And there was thumping, shaking the ground. Which hurt.

But duty called.

And really? Duty sucked.

"Dean?"

It was so quiet, Dean wasn't sure he'd heard it.

But he answered the call anyway.

"Sm?"

Or tried.

"Dean?" More insistent, accompanied by a big, warm hand. Also hurt.

Eyelids fluttered again, trying to focus on a giant knee.

"Smmam….smy."

Embarrassing, really.

"Can you tell my where you're hurt?"

"Skin."

"Dean?"

"Skin. Hurts. Everywhere."

"Your skin?"

"Hmm. And hair."

* * *

**A/N:** It strikes me that poor Dean has now been lying here for weeks! And why are my chapter titles trying to be longer than the title? Possibly more about that damn rabbit next time....


	7. This Ain't Thanksgiving Dinner

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. Really, if they want to steal this for the show, they are more than welcome…. Alas, everything belongs to the mighty Kripke!

**Apology:** I am a shameful author. I am so sorry to everyone who has reviewed and to whom I have yet to reply. I'm going to get up 15 minutes early every day to answer them…. Really I love them so much I like to leave them in my inbox to cuddle them.

**A/N:** The now infamous drabble challenge with the usual suspects: Onyx Moonbeam, Enkidu07, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, TCB 0.5, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505 and maybe more...

**Word:** Combustible

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"Your hair hurts?" Sam's incredulous.

"'m hare," Dean manages.

"It's probably because you bashed your head pretty good." Sam leans in to take a closer look at his brother's head. The gash is pretty nasty. Explains the disorientation. Concussion.

"Nnn unner," Dean mutters.

"Your chest hurts?"

And then Sam notices the blood seeping from under his brother.

Shit.

Carefully, Sam rolls Dean, exposing the tiny squashed corpse.

Dean mumbles.

Sam is sure he hears, "Combustible."

"You want to COOK it?"

"Ewww. No. Said…. Kinda… busted… his… li'l… ass."

"Why is it always rabbits with you, dude?"

"Poor bunnies," Dean sighs.

* * *

**A/N2:** So, I'm still amusing myself here, but is anybody finding this is slow going? Perhaps, I should go back to one shots?


	8. You Can't Save Everyone

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Wish I did. Kripke does.

**A/N:** This is a flashback. Dean's first encounter with a rabbit.

**Written for:** the Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam drabble challenge.

**Word:** All of a sudden

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"Good shot, son," John's hand warm on 8 year old Dean's back.

Dean smiled at him.

Suddenly a shriek of what sounded like a dying baby broke the silence and a bleeding rabbit broke from the trees pursued by a fox.

Dean froze. The sound took Dean back four years to an inconsolable baby brother.

Dean emptied the clip if his gun but the fox managed to silence the rabbit before disappearing with it.

He'd only killed bottles so far.

All of a sudden, one lone tear slid down Dean's face.

"You can't save everyone, son. Get used to it."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm thinking Dean may have a long history with rabbits….


	9. It Can't Be Good to Have That Many Concu

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Wish I did. Kripke does.

**A/N:** Two of three. Did I mention that REAL LIFE has me down and is kicking the living crap out of me? This is my only form of amusement… and a clear indication of how badly I am missing writing the boys….

**Written for:** the Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam drabble challenge.

**Word:** All of a sudden

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

All of a sudden, Dean is retching and emptying his stomach. Sam knows it's not the sight of what used to be a rabbit. It's the concussion.

Sam sighs.

Dean groans.

Having made sure that nothing is puncturing his brother's front, Sam moves to triage the rest of his body, gently rolling Dean back onto his chest, having shoved the contents of Dean's stomach in the general direction of the rabbit innards with his boot.

Legs are remarkably fine. Still bow-legged though.

Left arm? Ok.

Right? Shit. Probably busted.

Head? Definitely busted.

Ribs? Variable.

Sam sighs. Starts the patch-up job.

* * *

**A/N:** don't feel that you can't review each chapter separately…


	10. You Had to See That One Coming

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Wish I did. Kripke does.

**A/N:** REAL LIFE….sucks. Even the Winchester's version looks better at the moment… I think I'd even take the rabbit… Last one for this week… I promise….

**Written for:** the Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam drabble challenge.

**Word:** All of a sudden

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam finds the duffle Dean dropped when he took flight off the cliff. Finds his own that he dropped when he jumped the final drop into the hole in the world Dean managed to find.

Sam looks around. Steep sides, mostly covered with bush, but the last four to six feet is exposed rock.

Sam has no idea how they are going to get out.

Sam is rifling through the duffles looking for the med kit when he hears it.

Rocks skitter and bounce. A branch snaps.

Something is coming down the slope.

Sam swings around.

All of a sudden

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, come on! With that prompt? How could I _not_ do that…..??


	11. It's Not Christmas Yet, Is It?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Not making any money off 'em. Thanks to Kripke for the continued loan…

**A/N:** Picks up right where last week left off….

**Drabble Challenge**: Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam started it and now there is a cast of thousands…

**Word:** belly

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

…the thing that was supposed to be Wendigo and wasn't broke through the scrub, jumped the last six feet, landing with terrific force and a surprisingly girly high-pitched scream.

Sam froze and then jumped almost six feet when Dean's colt exploded right beside him.

Luckily, whatever this was, was killable by bullets and went down hard in a disgusting heap.

Sam turned to his brother. He had somehow rolled on his side. Now, eyes unfocused, gun already dropping from his hand.

"Dude? Wendigo? With that hair and belly? Talk about evil Santa," Dean sighed, eyes rolling back in his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, yes. You can't keep a good man down….


	12. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. I'm not making any money off 'em. Thanks to Kripke for the loan of his shiny toys.

**A/N:** Apparently I can foster two obsession at one time – feeding one with the other….. surely this isn't healthy…. Dean dreams of a bunny…

**Drabble Challenge: **Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam started it and now there is a cast of thousands…

**Word:** Belly

**Word Count:** 100 on the little bunny's nose…

* * *

Dean's first memory of a rabbit was soft and full of giggles. His mommy had special mittens because she hated the cold. Her mittens were soft and furry.

Rabbit fur.

She used to tease him by rubbing his face with them. They were soft and loving like her touch.

They burnt in the fire.

Like mommy.

When Dean finally started school, they had class pets.

A guinea pig, a turtle, some fish, a rabbit.

Every day Dean would hold the rabbit for as long as the teacher let him.

Dean loved to stroke the rabbit's belly.

It felt like love.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this is my favourite….


	13. Leave It To Witches

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Borrowing from Kripke. Thanks Dude! No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**A/N2:** Dean is still dreaming of bunnies…

**Word:** Keen

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose.

* * *

Dean had bugged and prodded John for days to go on the hunt. His first for real witches.

His exact words to Sam were: "It's going to be keen!"

They'd been stuck for over a month in a backwater with two stations and access to a LOT of Leave it To Beaver. While Sam was easily the Beav, Dean seemed to waffle between Wally and Eddie.

When they got back from the hunt, Dean had been silent.

Dad had been quietly concerned.

Dean wouldn't talk about the hunt at all. Or anything.

All he could see were the dead rabbits.

* * *

**A/N3:** I can't stop the bunnies…. Ok. Posting 3 chapters tonight in an attempt to move things along (it's not working)… Please don't feel you have to review every chapter. Review your favourite(s) or just the last… (notice I'm assuming you are _going_ to review…) And really? Only you can stop me from this madness….


	14. A Mystery Wrapped in an Enigma

You can't save them all.

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Borrowing from Kripke. Thanks Dude! No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word:** Keen

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose baby!

Sam gaped at his unconscious brother. He slowly shifted his gaze to the lifeless corpse. How keen were his brother's hunter reflexes that he could go from semi-conscious to killing machine to unconscious all in the span of 45 seconds? After a lifetime together, his brother still amazed him.

Sam's attention immediately focused on his brother at the first hint of a groan and fluttering lashes.

Sam wasn't surprised to hear a muttered, "Sonuvabitch."

"Poor bunnies." Was a little less expected.

"Was there more than one," Sam leaned in close.

"So, so many, S'my," was just a ghost of sound.

**A/N2:** I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. It came in at 100 words, so I figured it was a sign…Again --- don't feel you need to review _every_ chapter….


	15. Parting Is Not Sweet Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Borrowing from Kripke. Thanks Dude! No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word:** Keen

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose baby!

* * *

The head wound was Sam's biggest concern. Dean seemed pretty out of it. Sam was stumped as to how they were going to get out of the hole they were in and get his brother some help. Sam would have to wrap Dean's wrist first, but bandaging the claw marks on his back and the head wound would have to do for now.

Sam was ready to tackle getting them up and out when a high-pitched keening split the silence of the forest from the ridge above.

It was full of anguish and sorrow.

Hazel eyes met.

"Mate," Dean groaned.

* * *

**A/N2:** I'm even less sure about this chapter… Again, I just took the 100 words as a sign… I am _trying_ to get them out of that damn hole, but I'm at the mercy of the "word"….


	16. The Family That Plays Together

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. All rights belong to Kripke… but Christmas is just around the corner…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word:** Raw

**Word count:** 100 on the nose!

The raw emotion of the creature grated on Sam's last raw nerve.

How many were there? One dead at their feet. Sam had killed one and now this.

"Any idea what that is?" Dean grunted at the creature they could see.

"No. But we know a silver bullet to the heart or a flare will kill it."

"Gotta move," Dean pushed feebly at the ground.

"Ok. Hold on." Gathering their belongings, Sam prepared to get Dean up.

The change in altitude didn't agree with Dean

Sam got him up, Dean went limp, and Sam put him down again.

Sam sighed.

**A/N:** So I'm trying very hard to get them out, but you can see what I've got to work with….


	17. Dreams of Dancing Sugar Plums

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. All rights belong to Kripke… but Christmas is just around the corner…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word:** Raw

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

**A/N2:** For twinchaosblade, who seemed to want a happy rabbit fix… and SherryDarling, who likes the bunny stories but is concerned for their safety…Dean is unconscious (again), so of course, he's going to dream of bunnies…

* * *

John hadn't noticed Dean stuffing his pockets with the raw vegetables set out with dip for the guests. John hadn't noticed Dean slip into the kitchen, steal a banana, and let himself out the back door.

Pastor Jim's Christmas Eve gatherings were a tradition for the homeless Winchesters and one time and place John relaxed.

Until he found Dean gone and Sam alone.

John found Dean in the barn with a rabbit in his lap, contentedly feeding it the stolen booty.

The happiness on Dean's face as he heard John's voice and looked up, silenced any chastisement on John's lips.

* * *

**A/N:** An early happy holidays. I don't know what came over me… I never write happy fics…. iz amazed…

And yes. Bunnies do LOVE bananas….


	18. On The Road Again

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. All rights belong to Kripke… but Christmas is just around the corner…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word:** Raw

**Word count:** 100 on the nose!

* * *

It took four tries to keep Dean conscious and upright.

Sam had Dean's left arm hooked over his shoulder. The concussion's disorientation seemed to keep Dean from feeling the pain of his broken arm and ribs. Sam's right arm was snaked around to hook into Dean's belt loops, trying to avoid the raw flesh of Dean's back injuries.

One duffle on Sam's back now contained what he could carry. He wondered how he was supposed to protect them with his hands full and weapons all but inaccessible.

"Evil Santa gave me Christmas dreams," Dean muttered as they passed the corpse.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I should get some kind of reward for at least getting them up and moving….


	19. Any Port in a Storm

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Borrowing from Kripke. Thanks Dude! No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word:** local

**Word count:** 100 on the nose!

* * *

"Seriously, Sam. What the hell is that?"

They paused to look at the corpse of what was supposed to be a Wendigo.

"Nothing I've ever heard about," Sam huffed, shifting his hold on his listing brother.

"Looks like a Wendigo'll go for any port in a storm," Dean smirked.

"Huh?"

"Looks like someone's been messing with some of the local talent…"

Comprehension was chased from Sam's face by disgust.

"Could a been a banshee, harpy, siren…"

"Something you can kill with silver," Sam added.

"Call of the wild, bro," Dean snickered.

Both boys sobered as a shriek pierced the quiet.

* * *

**A/N: ***waves* Remember – I am obsessed so YES! There are 3 entries again this week… R&R your favourite, all, or just the last! I'm happy if your happy!


	20. Black and White

Black and White

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Borrowing from Kripke. Thanks Dude! No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word:** local

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

**A/N2:** Seems every week needs a bunny entry now… this is Sam's memory of the first time Dean referenced the "local" talent….

* * *

Dean had laughed the first time they'd seen a black, white and brown rabbit in the Pastor's yard.

"Looks like my boy hooked up with some of the local talent," he'd smirked.

Sammy hadn't liked the rabbits being caged, so he'd set them free.

Dean liked the protection the cages offered.

Sam was a little shocked at how mad Dean got. Dean spent days tracking them down. He was out early and had to be forced to come in late at night by his father or Pastor Jim.

He managed to get all but one back.

The black and white.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going to lie to you. I love this one. It's my bunny opus and you can peal this sucker like an onion…


	21. Sometimes You Can't Dull the Pain

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Borrowing from Kripke. Thanks Dude! No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word:** local

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Having had enough of the local scenery, Sam had managed to drag, push/pull his brother up the rock face that made up the first ten feet of their natural prison.

It hadn't improved Dean's physical state. They were both even more bruised and scratched. Dean was shaking. Partly shock, partly blood loss, partly cold, partly pain.

Turns out the concussion wasn't such a great local anaesthetic after all.

"C'mon Dean, worst is over. Just need to get back to the Impala," Sam encouraged.

"I'm concussed, Sammy, not brain damaged," Dean snarked.

Sam sighed.

Something big was crashing through the woods.

* * *

**A/N:** So? They're moving… it took me 3 chapters but I got them to move…


	22. The Sound and Light Show

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Borrowing from Kripke. Thanks Dude! No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**A/N2:** I must apologize profusely for not responding to last week's reviews – they are loved and cherished! Please blame the holiday – I've been on the road with limited computer access…

**Word:** Flinch

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam reached for the flare. Whatever the sonuvabitch was, setting it on fire would not improve its health.

As soon as Sam saw movement, he squeezed off a round.

Dean was so out of it, Sam saw him flinch at the sound of the discharge.

Sam couldn't remember too many times that sound got a reaction from his brother.

Sam had no idea whether he'd hit anything or simply discouraged it with the sound and light show, but he heard _something _retreating through the woods.

Sam re-positioned his brother to continue helping/dragging/carrying him up the steep slope and towards help.

* * *

**A/N:** Two chapters this week…


	23. The Heart of a Hunter

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Borrowing from Kripke. Thanks Dude! No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**A/N2:** Yes. It's the rabbit chapter… Sam remembers….

**Word:** Flinch

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

They'd been hunting a pair of black dogs, running through the woods. The locals had thought that they could trap and kill the evil lurking in their woods.

Dean found it. Wanted to set it free.

Dad was mad when he found them because they hadn't gotten their dog yet.

John knew that the rabbit wouldn't live, shock and injury having done irreparable damage.

John had become strangely gentle. Told them just to head back to the car.

Dean had seemed out of it, like he was asleep.

But Sam saw him flinch at the sound of the single gunshot.

* * *

**A/N:** If you are tiring of the bunny chronicles let me know… I think they may be drawing to a close…

Again, my profoundest thanks to all who leave a little carrot for me. They are loved and cherished, and I promise to answer all of them….


	24. You're Such a Girl

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. And given how unproductive the holidays were that ain't gonna change any time soon. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word: **Lash(es)(ed)(ing)

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam stumbled as he reached the top of the steep slope and Dean groaned.

"Ler'go," Dean slurred.

"What?"

"Gonna puke," Dean managed and did.

The dry heaving finally pulled both brothers to the ground and Sam figured they could afford a little break. Sam noticed blood soaking through the bandages. He knew he needed to check Dean's pupils to see how bad the concussion was.

Noticing a stray eyelash Sam picked it off Dean's face.

"Hey," Sam said softly and Dean's eyes opened.

"Make a wish," Sam offered up the lash.

"You're such a girl," Dean said and blew.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a mini-tale within the tale… bunnies are involved. Blame J2 and the gag reel for S3… As always, feel free to review one, all, or your favourite – all reviews are like bunny-love… (um…. 4 chappies this week…*runs and hides*)


	25. If Wishes Were Bunnies

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. And given how unproductive the holidays were that ain't gonna change any time soon. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Dedicated: **This is for Twinchy who supplied the extra prompt of **whiteout**. See author's note below….

**Word: **Lash(es)(ed)(ing)

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose, baby!

* * *

Dean insisted on searching for the black and white rabbit every time they stayed with Pastor Jim.

When the snow turned to whiteout conditions, John forced Dean to come inside. Dean was furious. He insisted he'd almost caught the rabbit but lost it in the snow.

Dean stood in the entranceway, shivering, covered in snow which was slowly melting.

Snow still clung to his lashes and Dean wiped at his face.

"Wait," Sam said and plucked the stray lash from Dean's cheek.

"Make a wish."

"You're such a girl," Dean smirked and blew.

Everyone knew what Dean's wish was for.

** (\ /)**

** ( . . )**

**C('')('')**

* * *

**A/N: **For last week's challenge, Twinchy's use of the prompt was so inventive that I said she should get a prize… And because she is a twin… she gets two!


	26. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. And given how unproductive the holidays were that ain't gonna change any time soon. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Dedicated: **This is for Twinchy who supplied the extra prompt of **whiteout**. See author's note below….

And because Twinchy is a bunny-lover!

**Word: **Lash(es)(ed)(ing)

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose, baby!

* * *

The construction paper was red, so using whiteout for the bunny was perfect. Dean just left a circle blank for the pink eye.

"I love it," Mary cooed and placing her forefinger under her blond-haired boy's chin raised his face to give him a kiss. Noticing the lash on his cheek, she gently plucked it off.

"If someone you love, removes the lash and you blow it away, you can make a wish," she explained, holding up the lash.

Dean giggled and blew, scrunching his eyes up. Then he leaned into Mary's swollen belly.

"Hurry up, baby bro," he whispered.

** (\ /)**

** ( . .)**** C(")(") **

* * *

**A/N:** My hubby said this use of whiteout was cheating. I sat down and just wrote this. It was exactly 100 words. I took that as a sign from the bunny-God – and a sign of why I never take hubby's advice on what to wear either….


	27. That's One Pissed Off Kitty

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. And given how unproductive the holidays were that ain't gonna change any time soon. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word: **Lash(es)(ed)(ing)

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam hoisted Dean back to his feet and steadied him as his brother swayed drunkenly.

Suddenly, the thing just burst from the trees. It looked as surprised as the hunters.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Um, I know I'm a bit concussed but…" Dean was leaning dangerously forward squinting in the direction of the creature.

"Yeah?"

"Does that thing have a tail?"

"Seems like it."

"What the hell is it doing with it?"  
"I think that's called _lashing_ it."

"Don't cats do that?"

"Yup."

"Like when they're pissed?"

"Yup."

"Like gonna _attack_ pissed?"

"That's my understanding."

"Got your gun handy, Sammy?"

"Yup."

* * *

**A/N:** For delivery of above, channel BDABR and the boys exchange over the rabbit's foot. OMG --- even I just realized that's yet another rabbit connection…. *runs for therapy*


	28. Gravity is Not Your Friend

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**DEDICATION: **To everyone that I owe a review reply to. If you knew how badly my life sucked right now and how much your review really mean to me, you'd forgive me. *hides and sniffles*

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word: **Thermometer

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam had to let go of Dean to draw his gun. Grabbing for Dean as he toppled, meant Sam's shot only grazed the thing charging them. Still. Sent it howling into the woods.

Dean lay where he fell, blinking owlishly.

"Smee? I had the weirdest dream…" Dean slurred.

"Sorry," Sam murmured, kneeling to check on his brother.

Sam noticed an unnatural flush high on Dean's cheekbones and didn't need a thermometer to tell him the heat radiating off his shivering brother was the beginning of a blossoming fever.

Infection or poison from the claws?

What the hell was that thing?

* * *

**A/N:** God and the word of the week willing, there may be some disclosure about what that thing is next week…. I'm sorry if this chapter seems lame…seems lame to me… *rides off on the lame express*


	29. What Mommies Do

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**DEDICATION: **To everyone that I owe a review reply to. If you knew how badly my life sucked right now and how much your review really mean to me, you'd forgive me. *hides and sniffles*

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word: **Thermometer

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose, baby!

* * *

"Easy there sport," John exclaimed as his little son barrelled into him. "Where's the fire?"

"I need to get the thingamabobber!"

John glanced over his son's head to see Mary mouth _thermometer_. A smile spread over his face.

"It's ok, kiddo. I don't think you need it."  
"But mommy's sick, and she always takes my tempature when I'm sick," Dean insisted.

"She's not that kind of sick. But it was fatal for the rabbit," John chuckled.

"Is mommy gonna die?" Dean's lower lip wibbled.

"No," John said quickly and squeezed his son's shoulder. "Mommy's just got something in her tummy…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not gonna lie. Even I don't know how this fits into the main story, but it seems like cheating to fill up my story count with a kazillion drabbles….

I'm hoping everyone still knows about the tradition of "killing the rabbit" (and I hope they don't do that anymore...) when a woman took a pregnancy test...

And who _knew_, I could be such a _girl_! *rides off on the sappy express*


	30. deangirl is on drugs or wishes she was

**Author's Note on Previous Chapter**.....

OK… I hate that I am using lucky number 30 for this but it's been brought to my attention that I am OLD and therefore my allusions in the last chapter are OBSCURE.

I really, really like the chapter, so I want to explain so that you will like it too….

Back in the day (like 1983…), it was the practice to do pregnancy tests for humans on ---- you guessed it, rabbits. If you were pregnant, the rabbit died. Hence, telling everyone, "the rabbit died" by way of telling them you were pregnant.

That's how my sister told us. My niece is approximately Sam's age. It was Easter….

Yup. My sister killed the Easter bunny….

BUT best niece EVER!!!!


	31. Youtube is Scary

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word:** Wrench

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam wrenched his attention from his fallen brother to scan the woods for movement.

"Whazzit…"

"Dude, I have no fucking idea what that is."

"Youtube."

"How hard did you hit your head? And how many times?" Sam mused.

"Stupid video."

"Dean?"

"Dog 'n cat…" Dean's eyes fluttered closed.

"Dean! Wake up. What…"

"Dog 'n armadillo…"

"OH!" Sam finally caught up with Dean's train of thought. "Ewww… You don't think…"

"Hell yeah."

"Wendigo?"

"Mmhmm."

"Shapeshifter?"

"Sometimes any tail will do…"

"There's something else though..."

"Siren, banshee, goblin?"

"Dude? Grossest theory ever. And only you would go there…"

"Hell no I wouldn't…"

* * *

**A/N:** I am still working on responding to reviews…. Please believe me when I say I don't even have time to sleep…


	32. Karma

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**A/N 2:** I wasn't going to do a bunny story this week. Then I just happened to look up the word in the Oxford English Dictionary. Under the entry for wrench as a noun, I found this entry:

" **b.** _Coursing_. A turning or bringing round of the hare or rabbit at less than a right angle." Under verb, I found this: "**2.** _Coursing_. Of a hare, etc.: To veer or come round at less than a right angle; to rick." Seriously. WTF!?

**Word:** Wrench

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose, baby!

* * *

They were resting at Jim's after a particularly nasty hunt.

One of Jim's parishioners dropped in to help with some renovations, bringing his dog.

Hearing barking, Dean staggered out of the house. He had his sawed off, but with the concussion, he wasn't sure which dog of the two dogs chasing two black and white rabbits he should shoot.

"Dean! You can't shoot that man's dog!" Sam limped after his brother.

"Watch me," Dean growled.

At the last possible moment, the rabbit wrenched and disappeared under the house, the dog snapping empty air.

Dean grinned at Sam, lowering the gun.

* * *

**A/N:** My life continues to suck out loud, so please forgive me if I haven't responded to your review – I am trying to catch up. I am about to be fired AND flunk out of school, so I figure that I will have lots of spare time to catch up soon….

I did see My Bloody Valentine this weekend -- it is awesome! The technology blew me away - so much better than I had imagined!

But even it couldn't make up for my disappointment in the last scene of this week's ep. of Supernatural. It's made writing very difficult this week.


	33. Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Dedication:** A little bird told me it was Enkidu07's birthday and provided a wish list. I've done my best to include as much as possible in the following… _**Happy Birthday Enkidu07!!!**_

**Word:** Nausea

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Getting Dean back on his feet, Sam could feel sweat from the fever dampening his brother's torso.

Sam had Dean's left arm over his shoulder, his arm snaking around Dean's back, holding on to Dean's belt loop and steadying him with his palm in the groove by Dean's hip.

Sam did his best to avoid the injured ribs and the slashes that would need stitches. Tried to avoid jarring the broken arm.

He could feel the tremors of Dean's abdominal muscles from the nausea. Could feel the tremors of pain and shock.

He had to get them to the Impala.


	34. Progress?

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Dedication:** _**Happy Birthday Enkidu07!!!**_

**Word:** Nausea

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

They hadn't gone far when the nausea from the combination of severe head injury and infection/poison forced them to stop while Dean dry-heaved again.

"You gonna make it?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately. Probably."

Dean really just wanted to stay lying on the cool ground. Sam's insistent tugging was a good indication that he had other priorities.

The fever had weakened his usual barriers and Dean couldn't quite bite back a groan as Sam lifted him.

Tucking his brother protectively in against him, Sam started for safety once more, scanning the woods for unwelcome guests.

Sam heard movement. Couldn't pinpoint the direction.

* * *

**A/N:** You had to know there would be at least two for this word…. The bunnies have hopped off to their own story… See "Some You Can Save" – if you are interested…


	35. Some Dreams Really Are Rated XXX

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Word:** Numb

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam's hands were going numb from the effort it took to hold his brother up and not hurt him at the same time.

He could still feel the heat coming off his brother and even though their progress was slow, the exertion wasn't helping.

Sam figured they were almost back to the Impala. The rustling of bushes had dogged them the whole way, but the creature hadn't shown itself again. After getting Dean help, Sam would call Bobby. If these things were cross-breeding…. Sam shuddered. Didn't want to consider the ramifications.

It was worse than Dean talking in his sleep…

* * *

**A/N:** So almost back to the Impala…surely that's worth a couple of cookies….


	36. Supernoodle's Birthday Wish List

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for being our glorious leaders!

**Dedication:** A little bird told me it was Supernoodle's birthday and provided a wish list. Your list made it waaaaaay too easy – this puppy wrote itself… _**Happy Birthday Supernoodle!!!**_

**Word:** Numb

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Dean knew he was in trouble when his left arm went numb. He hoped it was because it was being held tightly over Sam's shoulder.

When he started having more trouble breathing, he thought shock brought on by the blood oozing down his back.

But when the sharp pain in his chest made the world start to tunnel out, the last thing Dean thought before slipping into unconsciousness was

_Shit! Am I having a heart attack?_

Sam was about to start CPR when Dean came to.

"Dude! You even think mouth to mouth and I _will _hurt you!" Dean growled.


	37. There's No Place Like Home

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Kripke's toys. No money made here and no copyright infringement intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Too many players to list them all without forgetting someone at this point. It is my honour to be in such noteworthy company. Thanks to EnkiduO7 and Onyx Moonbeam for letting me play.

**Word:** Graze (ed)

**Word count:** 100.

* * *

Fingers surreptitiously grazed the rapidly cooling forehead. Sam breathed a little easier.

"Dude. Personal space," Dean croaked, eyes fluttering open.

Dean blinked hazily at his surroundings. Humpfed.

"Motel, man."

"How long?"

"Two days."

Dean didn't remember much past a hazy vision of the Impala and finally thinking _safe_.

"Lucky shot."

"_What?_"

"I remember you getting that last fugly. Lucky shot."

"It wasn't luck – it was skill."

"Luck."  
"Next time, you try holding up my dead weight and shooting the MOTW."

"Cranky."

"Jerk."  
"Bitch."

Dean started to fall back to sleep but stopped himself.

"Dude. Why was I dreaming about rabbits?"

_**fin**_

* * *

A/N: It was recently pointed out that a drabble told a story in 100 words; a drabble doesn't tell 100 words of a story. It figures that if someone could screw up something that simple, it would be me. I debated long and hard about posting this, but decided I owed it to everyone who has stuck with this to wrap it up.


End file.
